Cliff (FoMT)
Cliff is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Cliff is a wandering traveler who has found himself in Mineral Town. He is shy and distant from everybody, and can be found at the Church. He is especially shy around Ann, who will be your rival for marriage in the girl version. When he isn't at the church, he stays on the second floor of the Inn. In Fall of the first year, he's thinking about leaving permanently. You can get him to stay by asking him to help out at the Winery during the Fall. If you've done this, Cliff will stay as he finds permanent work at the Winery. If you do not, Cliff will leave Mineral Town permanently. If Cliff does leave town, you will still receive a New Years card from him every year. Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Schedule'Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event ' ' Requirements: Cliff is at a black heart. Walk into the Church on either Tuesday or Thursday between 10:30AM and 6PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You will meet Carter who will introduce himself. He will then ask you for a favor. He wants you to make friends with Cliff, since he is so shy. You agree, and then try to talk to Cliff. He stammers, and is so nervous that he can't speak! If you tell him to relax, Cliff will feel much better. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Cliff is at a purple heart, and you've seen the previous heart event. This event has two different trigger times, depending on if Cliff is employed or not. Before job: Walk into the Church on a Monday or Wednesday at exactly 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Carter will invite you to eat dinner with him and Cliff, and you will accept. Cliff is quite happy with the fact that you are having dinner together. Carter will ask the two of you to clean up the Church and then leaves the two of you alone. Cliff is nervous that the two of you are alone, and asks if you're going to help clean up. Choose "I'll help!" and he will be very happy. You'll eat dinner with Carter and Cliff, then go home. After job: Go to the Church on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday between 5PM and 7PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Cliff has a job, and you have the largest rucksack with an empty slot. He must also have a blue heart and the previous events have been watched. Walk from your farm to the Winery on a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday between 3PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Duke tells Cliff to take a break when he sees your character arrive, and decides that it would be perfect if you and Cliff went to Mother's Hill! Cliff insists that there's more work to be done, but Duke tells him that it's a great opportunity to take a break. The two of you will go to Mother's Hill, and Cliff will talk about work. If you say "yes," when he asks you if you like farm work, he will give you a present. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Cliff has a job, and you've seen all of the other events. Cliff must be at a yellow heart. You'll need to walk into the Duke and Manna's house on a Sunday, Tuesday or Thursday between 5PM and 7PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Duke and Manna appear to be arguing about Cliff's well being. They will drag you into their conversation when you enter the room. Duke will ask what you think Cliff's bad point is. Answer with, "He thinks too much," and Duke will hint that you are in a relationship with Cliff! Cliff will walk in, and Duke tells him that you want to take him to dinner at the Inn. The two of you will go out for dinner, and then Cliff will walk you home. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Doctor at a red heart. Doctor likes you more then Elli, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event ' ' Go to the second floor of the Inn on a night that's not Saturday in between 7PM and 9PM. This event can be triggered at any time in Fall or Winter, but only in the first week of Spring or Summer.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Cliff will be in his room when Ann approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Cliff is still very shy. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Cliff is still thankful that Ann was willing to talk to him. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event *Note: This event must be triggered BEFORE Cliff gets a job at the Winery. It will not trigger in Fall. Go to the Church between 11AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann will stop by the Church to deliver some lunch to Carter. While Ann is here, Carter asks that Ann try and show Cliff around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Carter believes it would be good for Cliff. Ann agrees, and says she will show Cliff around town later. ---- Green Rival Heart Event ' ' If Cliff stayed in Mineral town during the first year, you'll be able to trigger this event in Year 2 or later. It will take place in Doug's Inn on Saturday in between 11AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann and Doug are discussing how long they think Cliff will stay in Mineral Town. When Cliff comes in to the Inn, Ann asks him just that. She says he can stay at the Inn forever if he wants to! Both Doug and Ann certainly wouldn't mind. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event You must wait until Year 4 or later to see this last event, after seeing all of the other events. It will take place in the Winery's storage house on any day except for a Saturday in between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann has come to bring Cliff his lunch. When Duke walks in, he comments that Ann and Cliff look like newlyweds! Ann immediately denies anything and walks out of the Winery. Duke doesn't see the problem, in fact, his problem is that Cliff hasn't proposed yet! Cliff is embarrassed by Duke's observation, and doesn't know what to say. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, you will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that you are pregnant.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com You will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Other Events' Winery Job Duke will come knocking on your door on the morning of Fall 14. He asks if you could help to harvest grapes at the winery tomorrow. If you offer to help, Duke will tell you to come to the winery at 10AM the following day. Fall Wine Harvest fogu.com To help with the work, Duke suggests that you look for somebody to bring with you. If you speak to Cliff, he will be happy to help (since he's unemployed anyways). The two of you can then go to the winery and help with the harvest for the afternoon. Manna and Duke both thank you for your hard work when the day is over, and Duke even offers Cliff a permanent job at the winery! Cliff is happy and decides to take the job, which will keep him from moving out of Mineral Town. ---- Cliff Leaves Mineral Town This event will only happen if you did not help Cliff get a job at the winery. Assuming he's still unemployed, visit Mineral Beach on the 29th of Winter after 11AM. Cliff Moves Out fogu.com You'll see Doug and Cliff standing on near the pier. Cliff has decided to leave the town and travel elsewhere so Doug has come to say goodbye. Cliff asks Doug to thank everybody in town for all that they've done before he walks down the pier. If this happens, there is no way to see Cliff again. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Clinic Controversy If you enter Rose Square during a snowy day in Winter after 10AM, you can see Cliff standing in the middle reminiscing about his family. He will then faint and he will drop a photograph. Your rucksack must have one empty slot before you are able to trigger this event so that you can pick up Cliff's photo. Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com You will take Cliff to the clinic and he will lie on the bed to rest. Doctor examines Cliff and tells you that he will be fine. You then leave the clinic, but then realize that you still have Cliff's photo. Cliff will wake up when you go to give the photo back to him, and he will tell you a story about his family. Cliff left his sister and mother to explore the world, but when he returned, his sister had moved away and his mother had passed on. Before he can tell you more, he goes back to sleep,and he will not wake up again until four days later. If you faint during the time Cliff is resting in the bed when you first enter the clinic, Cliff will be kicked out of his bed to make room for you. When you've been put into Cliff's bed, Cliff will faint in the hospital lobby, as he is still feeling weak. After that, Elli will drag him out of the clinic as if he were dead.Cliff Faints fogu.com ---- Ann's Personality After Ann and Cliff are married, visit the Inn between 6 and 8AM. In order to get inside the Inn so early, you'll also need to be good friends with Doug. It has to be raining, and it cannot be winter.Something About Ann fogu.com Inside, you'll see that Ann and Cliff are in the middle of an argument. Ann is upset that Cliff doesn't think that she's ladylike enough and thinks that her husband should love her for the way that she is! Cliff is quick to realize the error of his ways and apologizes. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town